The present invention relates to a novel and useful door stile structure.
Modern doors are typically formed with a frame including vertical stiles spanned by horizontal rails. Muntins and panels may also lie within the frame formed by the stiles and rails. Skins are normally employed to enclose the stiles and rails leaving the panel surfaces visible for the sake of esthetics.
At least one of the stiles is employed to receive mounting hardware, such as hinges to rotatably hold the door to a jamb of a door opening. Fasteners such as screws are typically used to hold the hinges to the door stile, in this regard. Needless to say, the stile employed for mounting hinges must be constructed so as not to be displaced by the torque or moment generated by the weight of the door.
In the past, many types of door stiles have been proposed to form door structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,578, 4,265,067, 4,364,987, 5,448,869, and 5,737,890 describe door and window frame assemblies in which a stile of rectangular configuration is used as a base for supporting hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,463 shows a hinge assembly which employs dowels that are imbedded in the core of the door to hold metallic fasteners used to mount hinges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,863, 5,934,040, and 6,311,454 illustrate door constructions in which stile frame members are formed as interlocking pieces to enhance strength.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0124497 shows a fire resistant door edge in which an intumescent strip seal is placed adjacent the stile holding the hinge hardware.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 435,313, 635,341, 3,254,592, and Publication WO 0231306 describe door stiles in which interlocking tongues in the form of mortis and tenon structures are used between the stile and the interior portions of the door to increase the sturdiness of the door unit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,399,666, 3,950,894, 5,074,087 and 5,720,142 teach stile structure having notches or grooves for aiding in the interlocking of the stile to the skins of the door.
A door structure which includes a stile that resists separation from the door unit as a whole would be a notable advance in the building and construction field.